the night
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: this is a small os for NIMRA SAYED and ANUSHKA. happy birthday dear. A kevi os


**Loveabhi **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Shurts **abhi to ye start hai...age age dekho hota hai kiya...hahaha :) thanks to review nd stay blessed

**Kavin loves purvi **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**CID STARS **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Ananya Gautum **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**DivaNims **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Ragvigirl **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Pari **ur request noted. i will write on it soon. thanks to review. take care and stay blessed. :)

**Mahi **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Guest NL **thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**Katly **don't say sorry dear. ap ne story read kr k at least review to kiya. nd of course we r frns. thanks to review. take care and stay blessed :)

**1211CID **mere exams next week se hain so i want to end the story bcz i didn't wanna readers wait for sooo long so end the story soon. but after my exams a long story.

Thanks to all other who reviewed. **Nimra sayed **and** Anushka **sorry I can't give u ur birthday gift as I was not well. had fever. but this is for u. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BOTH OF YOU. A small KEVI os.

**MURDER SPOT 10:30 P. M.**

A girl in black short jeans and a top entered a banglow and went toeards the lawn where she picked a wrist watch and was about to go but Kavin and Abhijeet caught hold of her. ( ACP sir had told them to do so as he was excepting this.) Abhijeet looked at her and he was shocked and kavin even more. they took her to the bureau.

purvi was sitting on a chair with round blue table in fort of her and acp sir was sitting in front of her.

ACP: purvi tum wahan kiya kr rahi thi.

Purvi: kahan? main kahan kiya kr rahi thi? (shoewing the most innocent face)

Everyone was surprised nd shocked

Abhijeet: purvi tum hamain wahan milli jahan subah hame avinash ki laash milli.

Purvi: achha...i don't remember (while thinking)

Kavin: purvi are u ok. (in tension and worry)

purvi: han main theek hon. muje kiya hoga. wassey aik baat batao?

all were expecting something about the case

Kavin: han han bolo.

Purvi: tum na... tum na bohat cute ho. I like u.

kavin was super shocked. he was fully red.

purvo: arre kavin purre laal kyon ho rahe ho.

Abhijeeet: kavin...?

Purvi: maine kuch galat keh diya kiya? sorry...(while holding her ears)

ACP sir had called salunke to check her. he had arrived nt after checking her he said.

salunke: boss isse kissi ne drugs diya hai aur apna kaam niklwaya hai.

ACP; is drug ka asar kab tak rahe ga salunke.

salunke: noss kam se kam 24 hours tak

kavin: to doctor sahab ye abhi kuch bata nahi paye gi.

Salunke: nahi kavin ye abhi kuch bolne ki halat main nahi hai. tum ne dekha na iski halat ko Mr. Cute.

kavin smiled sheepily

Kavin: wassey doc sahab is drug se purvi ko kuch hoga to nahi.

salunke: nahi ye sirf usk demag ko control kerne k liye diya giya hai.

meanwhile, purvi stood up came to kavin nd said

purvi: kavin main na tum se bohat zayada p...nd she fell asleep

ACP: kavin aik kaam kro isse apne ghar le jao.

kavin: merre ghar?

ACP: koi problem hai.

Kavin: nahi...nahi to dir. koi problem nahi hai sir.

ACP: to theek hai isse apne ghar le jao. aur iska khyayal rakhna.

Abhijeet: kavin bas khayal hi rakhna. ok!

kavin; han...haaaaaaaaaaan sir

**AT KAVIN'S RESIDENCE**

purvi was still sleeping. first kavin thought to awake her then hje decide not to do. he opened the door and took purvi in his arms in bridle style nd went to the guest room. laid her nd give her blanjet then went to freshen up. it was 1:00 at night. kavin came out after a bath. he was in pants and his shirt was off. he was about to wear his shirt when he heard the door crack open. he turned nd saw purvi.

kavin: purvi tum yahan kiya kar rahi ho?

purvi: tum mujey akele chor k aa giya. pata hai muje kitna daar lag raha tha.

kavin: acha kiya yahan aa gai.

purvi went to his bed and sit on it. she signaled kavin to sit next to her. kavin sit on the bed maintaing safe distance.

purvi: kavin main tume kaisi lagti hon.

kavin: purvi abhi tum soo jao. kal baat kare ge.

purvi: nahi muje abhi baat karni hai.

kavin: purvi abhi kuch aur krwa lo but not this.

purvi: ok let's dance.

kavin: purvi tumhari tabait theek nahi hai.

purvi: nahi muje dance karna hai.

kavin: per music kahan hai yahan per.

purvi: bas itni se baat. abhi lo...nd she played a song on her mobile nd they danced.

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**

**Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**

**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**

**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**

**Kyunki tum hi ho**

**Ab tum hi ho**

**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**

**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**

**Ik pal door gawara nahi**

**Tere liye har roz hai jeete**

**Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**

**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**

**Har saans pe naam tera**

**Kyunki tum hi ho**

**Ab tum hi ho**

**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**

**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

**Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...**

**Tere liye hi jiya main**

**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**

**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**

**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala**

**Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda**

**Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**

**Kyunki tum hi ho**

**Ab tum hi ho**

**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**

**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

they dance on the lyrics but it was less dance more coming closer. kevi were really close to each other. purvi's arms in his neck nd he holding her by waist. she looked in his eyes and softly kissed his both cheeks. she was about to kiss his lips but her head fell due to diziness. she fell asleep once again. kavin looked at her, smiled nt then laid her on the bed. he moved to the sofa. rested his head on the sofa and slept.

**MORNING 7:00 A. M.**

purvi woke up first and found herself in kavin's room. kavin came inside and after seeing her awake

kavin: good morning. uth gai tum.

purvi: kavin sir...main yahan apk roon main...kiya...I mean kaise?

kavin remembered how she called him only kavin.

kavin: tume huch yaad nahi k tum ne kal raat kya kiya? (being serious)

she felt scared

Purvi: kya kiya maine...plz sir bataye?

kavin burst out in laugh and purvi became confused. he illustrated her the whole scene.

kavin: pher hum ne dance kiya aur tum ne muje kiss b kiya.

purvi: KISS...?

kavin: han yahan per (pointinh towards his cheek where red lipstcik print was present for prove)

purvi: OMG! I hope k maine apko zaida tang nahi kiya.

Kavin smiled and said: fresh ho jao aur neeche aao jao. breakfast is ready. pher bureau b jana hai.

purvi: ok sir.

nd they both had breakfast. then kevi on his heavy bike first went to purvi's home then towards the bureau.

A/N: guys I will be totally engrosed in studies till 25th of November. my exams are quite near. this was a birthday gift for NIMRA. happy birthay dear nd sorry for last update. plz if u gus have any ideas do tell me, I will write on them after 25.


End file.
